Just So You Know
by ariamcflurry
Summary: Stella belongs to Charlie. I declare it.


**Just So You Know**

**A/N: This is a StellaCharlie Story, one shot, and I hope you all like it. Please review, I do not own LemMou.**

**Charlie's POV**

I'm in love with this girl, she's cute and nice. She's Stella. I always wanted to let her know what I feel for her, but every time I got time to tell her, there's something telling me not to tell her, I got also this guy, it's her ex-boyfriend, and I got more competitive. Sometimes, I felt giving up. One time, I asked Lemonade Mouth to help me; I told everything so they suggested me to perform a song telling her that I love her.

In the cafeteria, I'm with Wen and Olivia,

"hey dud," Wen said,

"Yeah?"

"The girl you want is just your band mate, but Ray, her ex-boyfriend got better than you. He's not in the band, but he still got her,"

I got mad, but I didn't give it attention.

**Stella's POV**

'Do I still love Ray? Or should I move on?' A thought always come to my mind. He wants us to be together again, but there's someone I like better, and I think I'm falling for him. Sometimes, when he's talking to me, there's something in him that he really want to say, but I think he's scared to tell me.

**Charlie's POV**

One night at Dante's, I'm with the Lemons, featuring Ray. I announced that I'm doing a special number. I got some help from Lemonade Mouth. Wen: drums, Mo: keyboards, Olivia: rhythms, Scott: bass, and me: acoustic guitar.

_I shouldn't love you__  
><em>_But I want to__  
><em>_I just can't turn away__  
><em>_I shouldn't see you__  
><em>_But I can't move__  
><em>_I can't look away_

**I looked at Stella.**

_I shouldn't love you__  
><em>_But I want to__  
><em>_I just can't turn away__  
><em>_I shouldn't see you__  
><em>_But I can't move__  
><em>_I can't look away_

_And I don't know__  
><em>_How to be fine when I'm not__  
><em>_'Cause I don't know_

_How to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know__  
><em>_This feeling's taking control of me__  
><em>_And I can't help it__  
><em>_I won't sit around__  
><em>_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know__  
><em>_I've tried my best to let go of you__  
><em>_But I don't want to__  
><em>_I just gotta say it all before I go__  
><em>_Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to be around you__  
><em>_There's so much I can't say__  
><em>_Do you want me to hide the feelings__  
><em>_And look the other way_

_And I don't know__  
><em>_How to be fine when I'm not__  
><em>_'Cause I don't know__  
><em>_How to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know__  
><em>_This feeling's taking control of me__  
><em>_And I can't help it__  
><em>_I won't sit around__  
><em>_I can't let him win now__  
><em>_Thought you should know__  
><em>_I've tried my best to let go of you__  
><em>_But I don't want to__  
><em>_I just gotta say it all before I go__  
><em>_Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killing me__  
><em>_I'm wondering why I've waited so long__  
><em>_Looking back_

_I realize it was always there just never spoken__  
><em>_I'm waiting here...__  
><em>_Been waiting here..._

_Just so you know__  
><em>_This feeling's taking control of me__  
><em>_And I can't help it__  
><em>_I won't sit around__  
><em>_I can't let him win now__  
><em>_Thought you should know__  
><em>_I've tried my best to let go of you__  
><em>_But I don't want to__  
><em>_I just gotta say it all before I go__  
><em>_Just so you know_

**3rd Person's POV**

Since after that day, Charlie avoids Stella, even in rehearsals. Stella always prays for them to be friends again, Charlie does too. After weeks praying for it, it came true, also Ray knew about the two, so he just stopped as what Stella want. Wen's birthday, Charlie became Stella's official boyfriend, so every day and night they give thanks to the Lord, they pray to make their relationship stronger, so problems come, but they passed on it.

Now, they're almost 2 years in relationship, they still give thanks to the Lord, they make the Lord at the center of their relationship, so they were blessed.

*Never ever forget to pray, especially when you're blessed, and you have problems. The Lord is always with us, if we have faith. God bless to Stella and Charlie, and also to us. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
